


Rest Stop

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A car ride where the driver and the passenger are reversed.





	Rest Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Rest Stop By cathy lee

Wed May 14 09:18:33 1997  
Subject: please archive  
From: lettucehead <>  
Title: "Rest Stop"  
Author: cathy lee  
Rating: NC-17  
Classifications: SR  
Spoilers: Takes place during "Ascension."  
Keywords: Krycek, slash.  
Summary: A car ride where the driver and the passenger are reversed.  
Disclaimers; I don't own the characters, Chris Carter and 1013 do. I only temporarily abducted them while they were driving down a rural Virginia highway. They shall be returned unharmed, but with vague recollections of bright lights and not-so-painful probes.   
Here's my entry in the "wild monkey love", "missing scenes from Ascension" challenge. Special thanks to Marita for all her editorial assistance.   
NC-17, M/K slash, which means very graphic descriptions of sex of the m/m variety. If this offends you or if you are a minor, go back now.

* * *

Rest Stop  
By cathy lee

"Would you? Could you? In a car?  
Handcuffs? Condoms? Here they are."  
           -Michelle Moyer

"Pull around to the back, Krycek." 

Without answering he obediently pulled the car into the furthest parking spot, as far away from the rest room, vending machines and highway as possible. Surprisingly, the rest stop was mostly deserted. Only a few cars were parked directly in front of a sham colonial-style brick utility building. 

"Kill the engine." Krycek again obeyed. He didn't have any reason not to, he was only doing his job, playing along as the submissive and adoring junior partner. They sat there silently for several seconds in the quiet and cooling car. Krycek had no idea what the hell his partner wanted. He supposed Mulder was still upset by the sight of Scully being taken away to some unknown place. He probably only needed a few minutes to collect himself before they proceeded.

He considered taking a few seconds to get out of the car for a stretch. He could use the time to mentally collect *himself* as well. By the hour it seemed as if they were going faster and faster on an irreversible collision course into a solid wall. Everything was bound to fall apart any second. The stress was starting to kill him. 

He fished a roll of antacids out of his pocket and popped one in his mouth before shifting to get out of the car. "Mulder, do you need to be by yourself for a minute?"

Mulder broke from his reverie and turned towards the driver. "No, no, actually Krycek, I need to talk to you." There was a grim resolve in his voice.

"What about?" Alex settled back into the seat and focused his attention on the dashboard dials. His paranoid mind began spinning in circles. Something in the seriousness of Mulder's tone was bothering him. 

Mulder sighed deeply choosing his words carefully. "Krycek ... Alex, when you were first assigned to be my partner I was really wary about working with anyone else ...you know I've always preferred to work on my own."

Krycek nodded without looking over. This wasn't looking good. He crushed the antacid tablet between his teeth and quickly swallowed the pieces.

"But I was really surprised at how well we were able to work together eventually."

"I'm really not that hard to get along with Mulder."

"We were really clicking for a while ...don't you think?"

He smiled, there were definitely some moments of triumph, times when he realized that Mulder genuinely valued his opinions and was beginning to really extend his trust.

"But something hasn't been right over the last few days ...and I want you to admit to it."

"What are you talking about?" Krycek was suddenly overcome by a sinking realization. "Shit, shit, shit!" he repeated to himself. 

"Oh come on, you haven't been able to look me in the eye for days. Don't think for a minute I can't tell what's going on."

A nauseating tension shot through his body. There it was... it was all over then, the jig was up. He would in all probability be killed or arrested right here in this parking lot. Even if he could get away from Mulder now, facing the man he worked for was an uncertain prospect, in regards to his health at least. No, he'd known all along that failure was intolerable.

He quickly glanced over at the man in the passenger seat. Mulder's side arm was close at hand, strapped to his waist inside his suit jacket. Krycek had discarded his own into the back seat along with his trench coat when he had taken position behind the wheel. No way he'd be able to get to it before Mulder put a bullet through his heart. 

"You can't hide this, Alex. All the little things that I've been noticing, they all add up." 

Krycek wove his fingers around the door handle. In a second he would be flying across the parking lot. He would run behind the car, out of Mulder's immediate line of shot, and steal a car from the main parking area of the rest stop ...one of them was bound to have the keys still in the ignition. He only needed to wait for the perfect opportunity when Mulder let down his defenses and glanced away. But no... oddly enough, that wouldn't be necessary. It slowly dawned on him that things weren't at all what they seemed. No need to wait for an opportunity that had been there all along. Mulder was staring blankly out the passenger window at a stand of maple trees and he'd made absolutely no move towards his gun. With his fingers still on the door handle, Krycek paused for a few seconds, watching his partner biting his lip and collecting his thoughts.

"You're gay, aren't you?" Mulder turned his head then, watching for the reaction of the man beside him.

Krycek almost burst out laughing. He thought his heart would jump out of his chest. He turned his face away from Mulder, pressing it desperately against the driver's side window, managing to mask his hilarious guffaw by gasping loudly as if in horror. He kept his face turned away from Mulder's view, hoping the gesture would pass for shame. Relief flooded over him like tidal wave.

"I want you to admit it Alex, you *don't* have to hide it from me... you have a crush on me, don't you?"

"Oh ...Mulder." He wasn't sure he could pull this one off, not right away at least, not until the hysterical relief was a bit less evident on his face. He continued to press his cheek against the cold glass, steadying his breathing and trying hard to regain the ability to speak. 

"It's okay, Alex, you can tell me. It's something we need to get out in the open if we're going to be able to work together effectively as partners. Just tell me if I'm wrong, Krycek."

"Its true, Mulder." That was all he could say. He'd never felt a greater sense of relief in his life, never in his life. 

When Krycek finally turned to face Mulder, he almost seemed to be crying. He had been hyperventilating with panic and he seemed pale. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, Mulder thought. It could have waited. Mulder supposed his judgment hadn't been so keen lately. But there was another reason, one he hadn't been able to specifically express even to himself. He wanted Krycek. He needed him, needed to be closer than ever to this particular human being. The shitty things that had been happening lately were beginning to take a terrible emotional toll, and he couldn't face it alone anymore. But Krycek was seriously distressed by this confrontation. That was plainly apparent by the terror in his eyes. 

"Its okay." A hand gently landed on Alex's shoulder. "I'm bisexual myself, so I know what it's like to have a crush on a male coworker."

The backs of Mulder's fingers lightly brushed against flushed cheeks. Alex was breathing rapidly, from relief, or from panic he wasn't sure. Mulder's fingertips stroked across his cheek again, a fingernail became briefly hung-up on his lower lip.

"Mulder, I... I don't know what, I don't think that..." 

He pressed a silencing finger across Alex's mouth. Mulder was amazed at how absolutely beautiful Krycek looked when he was scared. "Its all right, Alex." He shifted slightly toward the center of the vehicle and began to lean forward, unconsciously parting his lips as he moved closer. 

In response Krycek pressed himself against the driver's door, his shallow breathing the result of both absolute relief and a heightening panic. He had narrowly escaped detection by lying to his partner, again... and now that same partner was making sexual advances. He supposed that it would be all right to kiss him. He didn't have any choice really, and maybe he could end it with just one kiss. Ironically a perverse thrill caused the corners of his mouth to turn upwards when he congratulated himself on the extent of his subterfuge. But he wasn't out of the woods yet. He'd had to lie with his words and now he'd have to lie with his body.

When Mulder's lips initially contacted his own, an erotic shock ran a circuit through his limbs, shorting out his normal reflexes. Every movement of his body had to be consciously dictated by his mind. "Press your lips forward," "Put your hand on his shoulder and pull him towards you," "Open your mouth to let his tongue inside," "Run your tongue along the inside of his teeth," "Moan quietly while he massages your nipple through your shirt."

It couldn't continue like this, it was too mentally draining. He gingerly pushed his partner away from him. "Mulder, I don't think I can do this now."

Mulder's fingers were already on his partner's cock, stroking him through the trouser fabric. "Let me do this for you." With his eyes he briefly indicated toward the erection beneath his fingers. "I want to...for you Alex. And *I* need to do it."

"Oh god, Mulder." He leaned back against the car door and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his zipper was lowered, unconscious of the fact that his legs and body stretched out and away from the steering wheel to give the other man access. He realized with irritation that he was sexually responding to Mulder's touch. Already control was slipping through his fingers and seeping out of his mind. Within a second he felt a gentle hand remove his cock from his pants. His partner's head descended to his lap and an arm wrapped around his waist to steady him. He couldn't see what Mulder was doing but he could feel it, oh christ, he could feel it. After a series of delicate kisses at the tip and around the head, moistened lips were sliding up and down the length of his rigid shaft. When, and how in the hell had he gotten so hard? It seemed as if it had only been seconds since Mulder had leaned in to kiss him. 

He placed his hand on his partner's head as it moved up and down. Mulder's hair was soft, fine, silky. The movement over his cock continued as Alex scanned the parking lot but still no one was around. As the sucking motion against his flesh sent jolts of pleasurable shock throughout his body, he smiled wickedly and told himself that he had actually done an *excellent* job getting Mulder to like him. Over and over, Mulder took him all the way down the narrow passage of his throat. The rhythmic working of his jaw and tongue were having a curious effect on Alex. Briefly he imagined himself floating above the car seat and then suddenly, crashing down as the familiar waves of orgasm overtook him. 

It had only taken a few brief minutes. It was a quickie that left him wanting. He knew it, his cock knew it and so did Mulder.

Mulder continued to move his lips across his partner's shaft. After the rush of the release Alex had briefly softened, but a minute later was again perfectly hard. He lifted his head away from the lap cramped by the steering wheel and crushed his cum-covered lips over the luscious mouth hanging open from amazement and euphoria. "Do you need some more, Alex?" he whispered.

"Oh god yes." 

"Get in the back."

Without fastening his pants Alex stepped out of the car and got into the back seat. He glanced across the parking lot again, but still no cars had come near. A few trucks had pulled in, but far enough away so they would have no fear of detection. Then suddenly Mulder was beside him, leaning over and seeking out his lips again. Krycek kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of warmth, the wet probing tongue and his own evident submission. This was a ridiculous deception but he couldn't risk any further confrontation by stopping it. At any rate, he reasoned, it would all be over by the end of the day. This would be a sordid little postscript to the whole affair, one more reason for Mulder to hate him later.

"I want you to take your pants off."

At once he did this, as he was told, with a passivity more appropriate to becoming undressed for a doctor's exam than for get fucked in the ass by his partner during broad daylight in the back seat of a car. He tugged at his trousers and pulled them down to his knees, his black cotton boxer shorts soon following. 

Mulder leaned over and admiringly caressed the entire length of newly exposed leg, and grasped and fondled the buttocks pushed up and trapped against the blue velour upholstery. He began to undress himself, first his suit jacket and then his tie were thrown into the front seat. He left his shirt on, slightly unbuttoned, but removed his trousers and shoes. Krycek followed suit, arms, knees and feet continually bumping together as they proceeded. Alex laid his clothing as neatly as possible across the car seats, leaving on only his shirt. 

Softly, into his ear, and guided by gentle hands at the waist, Krycek's partner took control. "Turn over onto your knees Alex." 

Again, Krycek obeyed. He leaned his weight onto his left knee which was pushed hard down into the seat cushion, his other knee he left dangling over the foot well. Mulder moved around behind him, bumping his cock here and there while repositioning and attempting to find the best leverage and angle. From his suit jacket he pulled a small tube of Vaseline lip balm. He squirted a large amount onto his palm and then began rubbing it over his shaft. Seconds later Alex felt the plastic applicator pressed along his ass crack. His partner smeared a generous amount over and around his ass opening, pushing it inward with the ball of his thumb. Alex cried out with shock when an index finger briefly violated his anus, moving roughly in and out, more as a test of tightness than an attempt to relax the muscles. The finger withdrew and out of the corner of his eye Krycek saw Mulder squeezing out more of the Vaseline. Mulder pushed the finger back inside, now teasing and stretching with utmost care. More fingers joined the first, thrusting rhythmically in and out causing Alex's cock to twitch upwards. Suddenly the fingers were withdrawn, Mulder repositioned, and the stiffness of cockmeat was aggressively presented along Alex's ass crack. A low gravelly voice muttered into his ear, "Let me know if I'm too rough, its been almost four years since I've done this." 

Alex bit his lip in an effort not to scream when Mulder entered him. Why in the hell had he agreed to this, what in the hell had he been thinking? He knew what Mulder was suggesting when he told him to get in the back seat. He knew it would hurt like hell. He tasted the blood on the inside of his cheek and the pain shot through his body. 

"Jesus Christ you're tight, so... TIGHT." He slowly pushed himself in all the way. Mulder paused and adjusted his position, allowing Alex to acclimate to the fullness inside him. He then began moving in and out, slowly at first, then gradually faster as Alex's clenching tightness relaxed. 

Alex folded both arms in front of his face and braced himself against the side window. The throbbing pain in his anus began to abate with each new push. He mindlessly scanned the parking lot again. Why did it have to be his job to be paranoid about getting caught? Less than thirty yards away a young couple got out of a car and began running their dogs up and down the grassy lawn behind the picnic tables. Thank god they were running in the opposite direction.

Later, when they were driving down the road, he imagined if they had been caught, what the headlines would have read, "Two FBI agents were arrested at a rural Virginia rest stop and charged with lewd and indecent behavior. Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Alex Krycek were arrested while allegedly engaging in anal intercourse together in a car this past Monday afternoon. Their immediate superior, Assistant Director Walter Skinner says both men have been suspended without pay while the FBI conducts its own internal investigation of the alleged incident. State troopers arrested the men after complaints made by a family of four picnicking nearby."

Mulder draped his chest over his partner's body and wrapped his arms tightly around the muscular torso. More and more his lover's grunts of pain mingled with appreciative moans of pleasure. He slowed his movements down and began caressing his partner's fervent cock, running his other hand up under the tee-shirt and under the opened button-down oxford, roughly manipulating the stiff nipples. Each thrust pushed Alex callously against the car door.

"Fuck me, Mulder... oh god, yes!" Alex turned his head to the side and kissed Mulder hungrily, his head bumping painfully against the window glass. For Krycek, it was mentally exhausting. Every movement, every twitch made by either of their bodies, burned in the foreground of his consciousness. Mulder buried his cock as far up Alex's ass as possible and then unloosed a hot stream of cum, holding his lover's hips still while he satisfied himself. He jacked the cock in his hand a few more times before feeling the shuddering of his lover's impending orgasm. Krycek shot his load over the car door and onto the window before collapsing, drained, underneath Mulder's weight. 

He lay down on top of him, kissing the sweat-covered neck. Sex was just what he had needed to straighten his head out before they continued their journey and he felt immensely better. But, my god, even if he suspected Krycek was gay, why had he allowed himself to act out this impulse? Next to Scully and his mother, Krycek was the closest person in the world to him. Tenderly he ran his fingertips over the body trapped uncomfortably beneath him.

After one more long kiss, they sat up. Rumpled clothing was retrieved from the car floor, the back dash, the front seat. They dressed in silence. The whole thing had been incredibly carnal and fleeting. Alex couldn't believe it had actually happened. He had gone from panic to incredible relief and then to shock and depraved delight, and now he felt like a wrung out sponge. As he loosely adjusted his tie, Mulder's lips, reddened and raw from rubbing against cock and razor stubble, hung opened, expressionlessly, before drawing into a wide smile upon beholding Krycek's languid form. 

Once dressed, Alex got out of the car and walked, or wobbled actually, back over to the driver's side. From behind a hand gently pried the keys from his fingers. "I'll drive Krycek, you're in no condition to be operating heavy machinery." Alex couldn't argue with that. He handed the keys over to the other man. Mulder seemed positively cheerful which amazed Krycek, considering he probably hadn't slept for twenty hours and was in pursuit of kidnappers who took the dearest person in the world from him. 

Then he stood outside of the car door, blankly watching as his partner got behind the wheel. "Get in the car Krycek, we need to go." But Alex stood there, confused. "Go around to the passenger side." He shuffled behind the car and got in, staring out at that same stand of maple trees that had earlier entranced Mulder. Now he could see their appeal.

They pulled back onto the highway. Mulder couldn't even begin to explain his own motivations or his actions to himself, but of one thing he was certain, Krycek wasn't gay. He'd never had sex with a man before in his life, that was plainly evident by every move of his body. He'd been wrong, which probably meant there was something else his partner was hiding from him. But why in the hell had he lied and gone through with the sex? He bit his lip pensively as he merged into the ongoing traffic. 

Alex was slumped down in the passenger seat like a rag doll, staring blankly out the window, as if in shock. Later, they would have to talk. He hoped Krycek wouldn't resent him for the seduction. He never wanted his partner to hate him. Everything would be all right, eventually, he told himself, after they found Scully. He would take Krycek into his bed and do it right. He would really get into his body *and* his mind. The boy had no idea just how good it could be. Krycek may have lied about being gay, for god knows whatever reason, but no way had his body lied about how much he'd enjoyed the sex.

the end


End file.
